Dahlia and Esther's Family Bloodline
Dahlia and Esther's Family is an ancient bloodline of very powerful Nordic witches that goes back at least a thousand years, and is notable for boasting not one but two witches who have been stated to be among the "most powerful in history". This bloodline's known witches have all been powerful and noteworthy. The family's known oldest and currently most powerful known ancestor is Dahlia. It is revealed by Dahlia that this bloodline's first born inherit incredible power which is so strong, it can destroy both the witch and its surroundings. The family's many achievements include creating more than one form of immortality and various other powerful magical spells. History The history of their bloodline remains unknown. However, we do know that Dahlia and Esther were of old Norwegian and officially, the last of their bloodline. The Mikaelson bloodline is the only known successor of this bloodline. Throughout The Originals In From a Cradle to a Grave, it was revealed that Esther was the one who gave orders to Monique Deveraux along with Genevieve and Abigail to kill her granddaughter once she was born. Although Esther's children believed she did this out of spite after failing to kill them the last time. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther's firstborn is introduced through flashbacks. Esther made a bargain with her sister to have an family of her own. Dahlia warned her there would be a price to it however Esther agreed to it. It's highly implied that Dahlia traded Esther her own fertility and shortly after Esther fell pregnant. It wasn't until after Freya's fifth birthday when Mikael was away Dahlia came. She knew that Freya tapped into her power and took her away from her family so she could be taught magic by her. Dahlia bonded her powers to her niece the following night then began training Freya. It was like this for over 20 years until Dahlia cast the sleeping curse on them at point her remaining niece and nephews had been turned into the Originals. In Save My Soul, Freya revealed to Klaus she escaped their aunt, but not without tragedy - as a result she lost her son who would have been her firstborn. In Ashes to Ashes, The two sisters are finally reunited before they are killed by Klaus. They made their peace in death and this leaves Freya finally free of her aunt which also makes Freya the oldest living firstborn alive with Hope following her. Family Members *'Unnamed Mother:' The mother of Dahlia and Esther. Nothing is known about her, though she was a learned witch who taught Dahlia, and presumably Esther, magic, prior to her and Esther's capture by Vikings.Michael Narducci Q & A (@MichaelNarducci) - Twitter It remains unknown what happened to her. *'Dahlia:' The eldest sister of Esther, one of the most powerful witches in history. *'Esther Mikaelson:' The youngest sister of Dahlia, she was one of the world's most powerful witches, however, her powers was nothing compared to Dahlia's. Relatives *'Mikael:' Esther's husband and Dahlia's brother-in-law. He and Esther had six children and was the step-father of Klaus. He was the first of the Original vampires. *'Ansel:' Esther's lover, who was the biological father of Klaus. He was a werewolf with whom Esther had an affair, and Klaus was the product of their love together. Family Tree ;height:10em; width:3em| | | |UM|UM=Unnamed Mother †|v|UF|UF=Unnamed Father †| | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |!| | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |,|-|-|-|^|-|-|-|.| | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| |Da|Da= Dahlia †| |An|An= Ansel †|y|EM|EM= Esther Mikaelson †|v|Mi|Mi= Mikael †| | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | |!| | | |!}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | |KL|KL= Niklaus Mikaelson †|boxstyle_KL=background: ;height:10em; width:3em| |MF|MF=Mikaelson Family|boxstyle_MF=background: ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | |}} :Note: Dashed horizontal lines indicate confirmed parentage out of wedlock. Surname *This bloodline's surname is currently unknown. **The bloodline's surname became what is now the Mikaelson Family. Trivia *In Every Mother's Son, Esther mentions to Klaus that when she's afraid, she listens to the starlings. She explains that when she was a little girl, her mother taught a starling a tune and, since they mimic each others' songs, it spread, until every starling in the forest sang it. She encourages him to think of her whenever he hears one; Always and forever. *It is stated by Dahlia in City Beneath The Sea, that the firstborns in this bloodline have devastating power. References See also Category:Families Category:Mikaelson Family